Messer and Monroe
by Radical618
Summary: Messer and Monroe are tyrying to hold back.


It's not that Lindsay was nervous about work this morning; it was just weird having to deal with the situation she was in. She was horrible at keeping secrets from people, including those who she didn't know very well. Knowing that the people she worked with knew her fairly well, they would know something was up. Lindsay put on her clothes and got ready for another day at work, following the same pattern as always; shower, clothes, make-up, shoes. It went like that each day.

Danny was usually running a tad bit late, but today, he was running very late. He took too long in the shower, and he took too long getting dressed. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. Last night had been sensational, unlike any other. He hadn't called her to see if she had awoken yet, he knew she had. He was eager to look at her. He'd been waiting for that moment for too long, and finally it had come, and he wanted it to happen again.

Who was she assigned with today? Her previous assignment they had been together. She was hoping she wasn't with him, she needed a break. She didn't really want a break, but she knew if she didn't have one, something else would happen. She was with Mac and Stella. Lindsay got a call on her phone. She looked down, it was Danny. She hesitated to answer, but she finally did.

"Hey Danny." She said shakily.

"You okay Montana? You don't sound too good."

"I just have a lot on my mind, I really should get back to work--."

Danny cut her short. "Montana, I'm almost to the locker room, meet me there."

"Danny, no, not here. We have to control ourselves. Be sensible."

"How can I be sensible with someone like you? I--."

"Danny," Lindsay said, cutting him short, "I have to get back to work. We'll talk at lunch." She hung up quickly. It wasn't like her to act this way. All of her other boyfriends she would have wanted to talk to for hours, why was Danny different?

Danny sat in trace counting down the minutes until lunch break finally came around. His eyes lit up when she walked into the break room. She slowly took the seat across from him, looking down at the floor until she could feel his eyes digging into her.

"We have to get out of here, Montana, I need you."

"Danny, I know, but we can't just leave."

"We're on lunch Montana! It takes what, 5 minutes to get back to my apartment?"

"Danny!" She said trying to keep her voice down. But before she could say anything else they were racing down the hallway to the elevator.

The elevator arrived and they both stepped in calmly. Danny couldn't stop gazing at her as he tried to hold himself back. Lindsay was feeling the same thing, although she looked straight ahead. The elevator door slid open and they both got out, proceeded out of the building, and down the street. Before they knew it they were in an elevator once again, desperately awaiting the privacy of Danny's bedroom.

Why was Danny's apartment so far down the hall? The pressure was building in Lindsay's head as they hurried down the hallway. The finally arrived and Danny whipped out his key and quickly unlocked the door. They both stepped in, Danny closing the door quietly behind them. He locked it and swung around to look at her. She had a small smile across her face. He slowly walked over to her and held her at the waist. She slowly brought her face towards his, as their lips met. Danny stopped and grabbed her hand, leading her into his bedroom. They were passionately involved with each other when a small ring was heard from in the living room.

"Damn." Danny whispered. "That's mine." He said glancing at his watch. "We've got ten minutes to get back to the lab anyway." He pulled his shirt on as he went to get his phone.

Lindsay sat up in his bed and buttoned up her shirt. What was she doing? She couldn't let this happen anymore, not during work anyway. She couldn't resist him though. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She needed a brush. Danny walked back in and gave her a satisfying look.

"That was Mac. He figured we went out for a bite to eat, but he needs us back at the lab in about 15."

"I need a brush Danny." She said smiling, she couldn't help herself, it was that good.

Danny went into his bathroom and pulled out a comb. "This's all I got."

Lindsay giggled. "That's fine." She said taking it from him. He watched her comb her hair. She blushed.

10 minutes later they were back in the lab elevator, trying to hold back their selves once again.


End file.
